Le bonheur n'existe pas pour les suceurs de sang
by Belly Barma
Summary: Obligée de fuir Paris, c'est toute la vie d'Hortense qui bascule. (Louis/OC (personnage original))
1. Présentation

**Fanfiction de :** Vanitas no Carte / Les Mémoires de Vanitas, de Jun Mochizuki

* * *

 **Sur le payring :** Louis/OC

* * *

 **C'est une fanfiction :** tragique, pleine d'amitié, avec une pincée de romance et une légère touche d'humour.

* * *

 **Autres remarques, Belly-chérie ?** Les chapitres seront toujours assez courts ; Et l **'histoire se termine mal** !


	2. Prologue

Être un vampire, c'est être condamné au malheur.

À la peur.

À la souffrance.

À la mort.

Pourtant, elle avait espéré de toutes ses forces.

Et il avait vécu de toutes ses forces.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Car le bonheur n'existe pas pour les suceurs de sang.

* * *

« Les hommes meurent et ils ne sont pas heureux. »  
 _Caligula_ , Camus


	3. Chapitre 1 : Hortense (le départ)

Chapitre 1 : Hortense _[le départ]_

* * *

Hortense regardait le paysage, appuyée contre la vitre, boudeuse. Sa tête l'heurtait à chaque fois que la voiture passait dans un trou ou sur une bosse. Sa mère, sur la banquette en face de la sienne, soupira.

« Hortense, très chère, arrête de faire la tête.

— Je fais pas la tête », grogna-t-elle sans détacher ses yeux de l'extérieur.

Sa mère resta un moment silencieuse.

« On a pas eu le choix, tu le sais bien. »

Hortense ne répondit pas avant plus d'une minute.

« Je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à Léonore.

— Chérie... c'est elle qui aurait été en danger si nous étions resté à Paris...

— Ou aurait au moins pu aller à Altus, plutôt que dans le trou du cul du monde.

— Soigne ton langage, s'agaça-t-elle. Et c'est la seule option que nous avions dans l'urgence. »

Hortense leva les yeux vers sa mère. Une joue de celle-ci était recouverte d'un gros pansement.

Cela faisait deux journées entière qu'ils avaient quitté Paris, et ils ne s'étaient même pas arrêtés pour dormir. Ils n'avaient pu prendre que trois malles et une domestique dans la précipitation, ordonnant aux autres de se cacher. Hortense avait laissé toutes ses affaires personnelles, n'amenant que ses livres préférés, un carnet, une plume et deux flacons d'encre. Elle n'allait pas aller loin avec ça. Ils n'avaient prévenu personne et étaient parti comme ça, laissant le cadavre au milieu du salon. Quand les voisins appelleront la police, alertés par l'odeur, ils seraient déjà installés loin, très loin de la scène de crime. En sécurité ; si les vampires pouvaient prétendre être en sécurité quelque part.

« Ah ! s'exclama sa mère. On vient d'entrer dans la forêt, ça veut dire qu'on est maintenant dans le territoire du duc de Sade. »

Hortense jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre puis marmonna : « On aurait au moins pu éviter d'emménager sur le territoire d'un vieux fou.

— Hortense ! s'indigna sa mère.

— Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que j'invente ! Tout le monde sait que c'est un taré, et il a une réputation de psychopathe.

— Il a été très généreux de nous louer cette maison, dans cette situation... Je t'interdis d'être malpolie envers lui quand on le verra, c'est bien clair ?

— Comme si c'était mon genre, dit-elle avec une grimace et un ton particulièrement isolent.

— Je suis sérieuse. Ne me fait pas honte. »

Après un soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, Hortense replongea dans la contemplation du monde inconnu qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de la machine. Cette forêt était dense et obscure, comme celle d'un conte pour enfant. Les arbres semblaient se dresser comme des feuilles de papier sur de la mousse. Elle avait souvent du mal à croire que ce qu'elle voyait ou ce qu'elle vivait était réel, comme si tout ça n'était qu'un roman, une pièce de théâtre ou chacun a un rôle bien précis. Certains appelaient ça le destin, mais elle nommerait plutôt ce phénomène comme une vaste manipulation. Les seules fois où elle donnait cet avis en public, sa mère tranchait net son idée en plaisantant sur la paranoïa de sa fille.

« Je suis sûre que tu vas te faire des amis.

— C'est ça. Je suis sûre que les lapins et les sangliers sont des êtres très sociables.

— Ne sois pas cynique. Ça ne rend pas heureux d'être cynique. »

Hortense pinça les lèvres en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le verre froid.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. Hortense n'attendit pas que son père ouvre pour se précipiter dehors.

« Hortense, voyons ! Cesse de te conduire comme une sauvage ! rouspéta sa mère en sortant dignement de l'automobile, son père lui tenant la main pour l'aider.

— N'est-ce pas justement dans le but de s'éloigner de toutes sortes de civilisation que nous avons emménagé ici ?

— Cesse un peu ton impertinence. »

Hortense soupira fortement en levant les yeux exagérément au ciel.

« J'ai connu une autre jeune fille avec un aussi fort caractère, à l'époque... » dit mon père en regardant ma mère avec un petit sourire nostalgique, puis il perdit d'un coup son sourire : « Elle me terrorisait.

— Georges !

— Je rigole, mon amour », rit-il avec franchise.

Puis il se pencha vers Hortense pour lui souffler, sans sourire, les yeux écarquillés : « Je ne rigolais pas. »

Hortense ne put se retenir de sourire en coin. Son père et sa mère formaient décidément vraiment un duo comique et excentrique, et elle se demandait comment ils pouvaient cohabiter dans cette aura bonne enfant après près de quinze ans de mariage, sachant qu'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis l'enfance. Ils étaient pour elle un idéal de vie, qu'elle aurait voulu atteindre. Son père posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec fierté : « En tout cas, je sens que l'on va se plaire ici ! »

Hortense regarda à son tour la demeure et écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est... vraiment miteux ici », grimaça-t-elle.

La maison devait-elle celle d'un garde chasse, complètement délabrée. Les murs de pierres étaient lézardés de fissures et engloutit par des plantes grimpantes, ce qui accentuait le manque de lumière. Les fenêtres étaient soit cassées, soit couvertes d'une poussière grasse, soit condamnées par des planches de bois. Hortense crut même voir bouger un rat dans l'obscurité.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est... pas très accueillant, admis pour une fois sa mère en fronçant le nez.

— Je crois que vous vous êtes fait avoir, père. »

Son père souffla fortement par le nez et serra les poings devant lui avec optimisme.

« Mais non, nous serons plus fort qu'une simple maison poussiéreuse... AH ! Un nid de frelons ! » glapit-il en bondissant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Par réflexe, Hortense et sa mère reculèrent elle-même vivement. Sa mère vira au rouge : « Non mais sérieusement... nous avons tué un paladin, fuit Paris, parcouru la moitié de la France en auto, pour arriver dans une vieille ferme toute pourrie... alors nous n'allons pas nous arrêter pour quelques frelons ! »

Lancée dans sa furie, sa mère éjecta le nid d'insecte dans le ciel, où il disparut comme une étoile filante. La maison fut propre et à peu près réparé en deux heures, les opérations dirigées par la poigne de fer d'Ophélie Duroy.

Ils regardèrent la maison de l'intérieur avec une expression satisfaite. Il faudrait bien sûr racheter la plupart du mobilier et quelques carreaux, mais cela restait habitable. La chambre d'Hortense était à l'étage. Le matelas et les draps n'étaient pas en très bon état mais elle s'en contenterait pour quelques nuits. Ses meubles se composaient d'une vieille armoire paraissant moyenâgeuse, un tapis effilé sur les dalles froides, un lit, une chaise et un bureau sous une grande fenêtre, et un miroir dont la netteté de l'image laissait à désirer, mais avait un côté rassurant dans son fouettement des traits. Ainsi, Hortense ne voyait que l'ombre d'un visage triangulaire, de longs cheveux châtains et d'yeux rougeâtre vampiriques. La fenêtre donnait vue sur la forêt à perte de vue, ou s'échappait de légères fumées loin vers la droite - le village, sans doute - et se dressait au loin vers la gauche les pointes d'ardoises noires d'une toiture de manoir - sûrement celui du marquis de Sade, alias le vieux fou. Elle sonda longuement les bouts de toits en réfléchissant, puis se détourna pour installer ses livres sur le bureau. Ce soir là, ils mangèrent une simple soupe préparée par la bonne, qui souriait niaisement avec des yeux éperdus, comme toujours, en les regardant à moitié discrètement depuis l'entrée. Son père rit fort. Sa mère fut plus modérée dans sa joie, et se contentait de sourire doucement ou faire des commentaires. Hortense était égale à elle-même.

« Voyez comme nous serons bien ici ! répéta son père. En sécurité. »

Sa mère acquiesça, Hortense sourit. Pourtant, son esprit était ailleurs, quelque part entre les yeux fixant injectés de sang d'un mort et le tourment de son avenir. Parce qu'elle avait toujours ce pressentiment macabre qui lui serait le cœur, qui bourdonnait et l'oppressait, depuis qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient parfois suivis dans la rue, et qui lui murmurait d'une voix suave tout en griffant douloureusement, langoureusement son crâne qu'elle ne seraient jamais en sécurité nul part.


	4. Chapitre 2 : La chapelle (jeu d'enfant)

Elle courait, de toutes ses forces, de toute son énergie. Non ! elle volait maintenant ! Ses jambes ne touchaient plus le sol, elle ne sentait plus ses pieds taper sur les sentier de terre. Juste son sang battre dans ses veines, son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine, son crâne se vider de toutes pensées parasites, de tous yeux vert imbibés de sang la fixant comme une assassin, comme un ouragan qui sortait de chaque pore de sa peau, de chacun de ses souffles, de chacune de ses idées. Elle vivait ; elle ne vivait jamais aussi intensément qu'en courant. Pourtant, déjà son corps la poussait à ralentir, sa respiration irrégulière à reprendre de l'air. Elle passa de la course au pas, fermant les yeux en prenant des respirations tremblante. Elle avait chaud, mais le vent saisonnier appelait déjà l'hiver et glissait sur sa peau humide en lui transmettant sa fraîcheur. Elle devait surement faire demi tour, revenir sur ses pas, arrêter d'avancer toujours plus loin dans les entrailles de la forêt. Pourtant, comme si l'inconnu appelait chacun de ses pas, elle continuait d'avancer en faisant des exercices pour les bras, pestant contre son cœur qui ne ralentissait pas assez vite. Sa mère lui crierait dessus quand elle rentrerait : c'était inconvenable pour une jeune fille bien éduquée, vampire ou non, de courir comme une sauvage dans la forêt - pieds nus en plus de ça. Était-ce de sa faute si c'était son idée propre de la liberté et si elle aimait la sensation de ses pieds écorchées par les épines et les cailloux de la route ? Sa mère ne semblait pas pouvoir le concevoir. Hortense n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Pas maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas être coincée dans sa chambre maintenant qu'ils avaient quittés Paris, où elle passait déjà quasiment tout son temps cloîtré entre quatre murs. Hortense sourit au souvenir de sa mère devenant presque folle de la voir courir en rond dans l'appartement. Elle lui en avait fait voir des belles.

Elle allait reprendre sa course folle, lorsqu'un éclat de soleil miroitant sur un bout de métal attira son œil. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder. C'était une grande porte en fer d'un style gothique, enfoncée entre les arbres. Sans savoir pourquoi, Hortense regarda à droite puis à gauche pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, avant de s'éloigner du sentier pour marcher une vingtaine de mètre et faire face à cette imposante structure : elle paraissait plus petite vue du chemin. Les vitraux étaient délavés, mais il ne faisait nul doute que c'était un bâtiment religieux. Sans doute une chapelle, vue la taille et l'emplacement. Elle poussa la porte, qui était déjà entrouverte. Elle était lourde et le métal, glacé, et grinça lugubrement, raisonnant contre les arcs et les murs en vieilles pierres. Dans la poussière du sol étaient déjà inscrit des traces de pas, anciennes ou plus récentes. La lumière était faible à cause de la poussières des vitraux, qui ne laissait déjà pas passer grand chose propre.

« Il y a quelqu'un...? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle n'entendait que son cœur battre à vive allure. _Calme toi, idiote, ce n'est pas la maison du grand méchant loup._ Elle avança quelques pas et eut l'impression d'entrer dans une chambre froide. Elle frissonna et se concentra de toutes ses forces à ne pas trembler et se mettre à grelotter. Si ennemis il y avait, elle ne voulait pas s'humilier. _Ennemis... non mais tu t'entends penser_ _sérieusement ? Quel sorte d'ennemi pourrais-tu trouver dans une chapelle abandonnée en plein milieu de la forêt ! Même des brigands seraient allés ailleurs_. Pas sûr. Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle, et se retourna vivement. Un oiseau qui avait fait son nid dans un trou du mur s'envola d'un coup et sortit par une des vitres cassée. _Un oiseau, un oiseau... c'est_ juste _un oiseau._ Elle sentit un regard sur sa nuque, et se tourna à nouveau. Il n'y avait personne, elle devait se faire des idées. _Si tu as si peur, sors de là, imbécile_! Elle secoua la tête. Elle préférait affronter le danger que fuir comme une lâche, même si tous les pores de sa peau lui criaient l'inverse. Elle avança rapidement jusqu'à l'autel, surélevé lui-même sur une estrade. Un autre craquement la fit se retourner vivement à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, aucun oiseau ne s'envola pour donner tort à sa paranoïa. Elle fouilla l'immense pièce du regard, mais ne vit rien. Elle recula lentement, jusqu'à se cogner contre la marche et tomber à moitié sur le côté de l'autel. Elle se redressa le plus dignement possible et continua à chercher une présence du regard.

« Qui est là ? » lança-t-elle fortement en rassemblant tout son courage dans ses poings serrés.

Un petit rire d'enfant retentit une seconde, mais fut directement étouffé. Hortense fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même en cherchant l'enfant. Mais elle ne vit personne encore une fois. Quand elle fut au summum de sa peur, un cri de guerre enfantin retentit comme les cloches de Notre-Dame à ses oreilles et elle leva les yeux pour voir tomber du plafond au dessus d'elle plusieurs enfants en même temps. Elle eut un glapissement, avant de se faire écraser par un d'eux. Il avait la peau mâte, les cheveux blonds platines, et ses yeux rougeâtre brillaient. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!_ En trois secondes, elle fut ligotée de la tête au pied et posée sur l'autel comme un saucisson. Hortense remarqua pleins de petits détails insolites : les enfants avaient surement un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années, ils étaient cinq, tous vêtus avec des foulards autour du crâne, ou un faux cache-œil pour le deuxième garçon. Ils étaient sans aucun doute déguisés en pirates.

« Nous avons trouvé un otage, capitaine Louis ! » appela le garçon qui lui était tombé dessus avec un grand sourire.

Une autre forme tomba du plafond. Hortense redressa dignement le menton. C'était un garçon. Un très beau garçon. Il devait avoir son âge. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupé au carré sur lesquelles reposait un imposant chapeau à plumes. Son visage était fin, presque féminin. Ses yeux ambré la regardaient avec une lueur taquine et interrogative, comme s'il se demandait qui Hortense pouvais bien être. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, tentant de garder un minimum de contenance malgré sa position on-ne-peut-plus ridicule. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire un brin arrogant. Il s'approcha d'un pas souple.

« Félicitation, moussaillons », dit-il à ses subordonnés.

Les plus jeunes sourirent fièrement, comme s'ils venaient d'obtenir la légion d'honneur par ce compliment. Le brun dégaina une sabre de bois et le tendit vers Hortense pour le placer au niveau de ma gorge. _Il croit sincèrement m'impressionner avec un bout de bois ?_

« Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici.  
\- Est-ce que vous pourriez d'abord me détacher ? Je ne trouve pas ce jeu très marrant », dit-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil. Le garçon à la peau brune s'approcha en souriant et défit les cordages.

« Je m'appelle Noé, et toi ? » demanda-t-il en souriant sincèrement.

Il se dégageait de lui une innocence attractive et apaisante, et Hortense eut envie de lui sourire en retour et de le prendre dans ses bras, comme un petit bébé.

« Je m'appelle Hortense. Ma famille vient d'emménager dans la maison du garde chasse.

\- Oh ! Celle qui était inhabitée ?

\- Celle-là, oui.

\- Moi je m'appelle Mina ! sourit la fille blonde aux cheveux longs.

\- Fanny ! dit l'autre fille, aux cheveux court blond vénitien avec des taches de rousseurs.

\- Giles !

\- Fred ! »

Ils étaient tous à peu près du même âge, surement deux ou trois ans de moins qu'elle. Hortense jeta un coup d'oeil au plus vieux, interrogateur. Il était le seul à ne pas s'être présenté. Elle croisa son regard et il sembla comprendre sa question car il haussa légèrement les sourcils en souriant - mais son sourire n'avait pas l'air spontané ou heureux.

« Louis. Louis de Sade. »


	5. Chapitre 3 : Dispute (lien compliqué)

Ophélie poussa la porte de la maison et entra difficilement avec tous les paquets pour la refermer avec le pied. Elle posa lourdement ses courses du marché sur la table avant de se mettre à marmonner en les rangeant. Elle, venant de la bonne société parisienne où elle avait côtoyé les plus grands, était réduite à traîner les pieds dans la boue pour faire le marché dans le froid de l'automne. Elle ne supportait déjà plus cette vie.

Hortense entra discrètement dans la cuisine dans le dos de sa mère et chaparda une pomme à l'odeur sucrée. Elle recula sur la pointe des pieds pour repartir.

« Tu as rencontré des enfants du village, l'autre jour. »

Hortense se figea et passa sa pomme derrière son dos avec une rapidité surprenante.

« Oui.

— C'est la boulangère qui m'en a informé. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Hortense haussa simplement les épaules en tordant les sourcils. Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

« Ça veut dire quoi _ça_ ? grimaça-t-elle en la singeant vulgairement.

— J'ai pas pensé que c'était une information importante, traduisit Hortense.

— Mais tu ne nous dit jamais rien de toute façon ! Important ou pas !

— Maman, ce n'est rien. J'ai _juste_ vu quelques enfants.

— Oh arrête un peu ! Tu ne m'appelle "maman" que lorsque tu veux m'attendrir ou obtenir quelque chose. Nous nous faisons un sang d'encre pour toi depuis que nous avons quitté Paris, Hortense !

— Et pourquoi ?

— Mais parce que tu n'es pas sociable, que tu ne vas pas vers les autres...! Tu as déjà eu tant de mal à t'entendre avec d'autres filles du salon, à Paris... alors tout quitter comme ça, aussi brutalement, à forcement du t'impacter. J'aurais aimé que tu nous prévienne que tu t'étais bien entendu avec les autres ! »

Hortense battit des cils, puis fronça les sourcils à son tour. Elle siffla : « Je vous remercie de vous occuper de ma vie sociale, mais comme son nom l'indique, c'est _la mienne_ ! Vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler, ni vous, ni personne !

— Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

— Vous l'avez cherché !

— Je n'ai fait que m'inquiéter ! Tu es toujours si odieuse !

— _Je suis odieuse_ _?_ Sérieusement ! Vous passez le plus clair de vôtre temps à me faire des reproche, on dirait que ça vous amuse !

— Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

— Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Vous le savez. Ou alors vous vous voilez la face.

— Je ne te permets pas !

— Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission, _maman_! »

Hortense tourna les talons et gravit les marches quatre à quatre bruyamment pour claquer la porte le plus fort possible. Dans ce genre de situation, deux types de scénario pouvaient se dérouler : soit Ophélie, énervée au plus haut point, suivrait sa fille jusque dans sa chambre et s'en suivrait une deuxième tragédie de Babel ; soit, trop fatiguée, sa mère passait à autre chose en ruminant contre sa fille pendant une heure tout en épluchant sauvagement des pommes-de-terre innocentes. Il semblait qu'il se déroula la seconde option cette fois-ci car aucun pas précipités ne retentit dans l'escalier à la suite d'Hortense.

Elle souffla. Tant mieux pour elle, elle n'aimait vraiment pas perdre du temps à crier. C'était ennuyeux, énervant, frustrant. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa mère soit comme elle était ? Elle n'aurait pas pu être gentille, souriante, douce, attentionnée, comme celle de Léonore ? Elle tomba sur son lit et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle resta un moment à réfléchir en mangeant sa pomme. À la vie, au temps, aux problèmes, et à la mort. Puis elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et des pas délicats firent grincer le parquet. L'odeur de cette personne était un mélange de cirage, de nourriture et de sang. Hortense tourna sa tête. C'était l'unique domestique : Isabelle. Son visage rond et poupin était plein de compassion. Elle parut gênée par le regard de sa jeune maîtresse, et son regard glissa sur la décoration.

« C'est joli, la façon dont vous avez arrangé ça... » dit-elle de sa voix fluette.

Hortense ne répondit pas. La bonne s'assit sur le matelas du bout des fesses. Elle soupira et commença à faire la conversation : « Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette maison. Elle me fait peur. »

Hortense se redressa sur les coudes, à demi-tournée, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi vous fait-elle peur ? »

Isabelle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit, comme un poison hors de l'eau. Elle s'empourpra, gênée.

« Et bien... vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

— Au courant de quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit dans vous le dire, dans ce cas...

— Ah non ! s'agaça Hortense. Maintenant vous en avez soit trop dit, soit pas assez ! »

Isabelle pinça les lèvres.

« Vous promettez que vous n'en direz rien à madame ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Comme si Hortense pouvait parler avec sa mère.

« Bien sûr que non, promit-elle.

— Et bien... (La servante regarda de droite à gauche et baissa encore la voix.) Un palefrenier du village m'a informé que le dernier habitant de la maison — un garde-chasse — est mort dedans il y a une dizaine d'année... il a été décapité ! souffla-t-elle horrifiée, comme si ce simple fait apprenait à Hortense l'entière vérité.

— Pourquoi a-t-il été décapité ?

— Parce que c'était un maudit, voyons...! »

Isabelle plaqua une main contre sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux, comme après avoir dit quelque chose de particulièrement grossier.

« Maudit ? Qu'est-ce qu'être un...

— Hortense ! » appela la voix forte de sa mère, plus aiguë qu'à la normale : c'était la voix des bonnes nouvelles.

Isabelle se tendit et se leva précipitamment avant de partir dans un coup de vent en soufflant une excuse. Il ne fallait pas qu'Ophélie, sa maîtresse, la voit : cette dernière lui avait formellement interdit d'aller réconforter Hortense après un de leurs fréquents accrochages.

« J'arrive, mère ! »

Hortense dévala les escaliers avec l'élégance d'un éléphant : la dispute était terminée mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'user de la provocation. Pourtant, ce manque de manière n'alarma pas sa mère, qui continuait et faire les cent pas dans le salon en secouant devant elle un papier cartonné. Cela devait être une très bonne nouvelle.

« Ah, te voilà ! Regarde ça ! » sourit-elle de toutes ses dents en lui tendant le papier. Mais avant qu'Hortense n'ai pu même entamer un mot, l'informa : « Le marquis de Sade nous invite enfin à dîner dans sa demeure ! Nous commencions à désespérer, mais il semblerait qu'il ne nous ai pas oublié finalement. Ah... notre premier dîné depuis Paris... comme cela me semble déjà loin, le doux temps des réceptions et de la vie en bonne société... »

Hortense lut le papier. En effet, il était inscrit à la machine-à-écrire, noir sur blanc :

Chers madame et monsieur Duroy,

Accepteriez-vous de nous accorder votre présence pour le dîner du jeudi 22 octobre, à partir de 19h, peut-être en compagnie de votre fille, mademoiselle Duroy, si elle le désire.

J'espère pouvoir profiter de votre compagnie,

au plaisir de vous voir,

M. de Sade

« Du coup... je ne suis pas obligée de venir ?

— Bien sûr que si, asséna sévèrement sa mère. Et tu te conduira parfaitement, sinon... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Hortense fronça les sourcils et leva le menton avec défi.

« Il est hors de question que je me comporte parfaitement avec quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant que le petit-fils du marquis. »

Sa mère se figea.

« Le petit-fils du... J'ignorais que monsieur le marquis avait un petit-fils ! s'étonna-t-elle.

— Il en a un. Je l'ai rencontré _l'autre jour_. »

Ophélie la fixa avec de grands yeux. Hortense pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre à tourner à travers les yeux bruns de sa mère.

« Quel âge a-t-il ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mon âge », répondit-elle en haussant nonchalamment des épaules.

Une lueur s'éclaira dans les yeux d'Ophélie et elle se mit à sourire toute seule.

« N'y pensez même pas, mère, coupa Hortense.

— Tu viendra avec nous demain, conclu sa mère en tapant dans ses mains. Isabelle ! Pouvez-vous m'apporter du papier à lettre, de l'encre et une plume, je vous pris ?

— Bien sûr madame, répondit la bonne en descendant les escaliers, l'air encore coupable.

— Voudriez-vous bien porter ma réponse à la demeure du marquis après, s'il-vous-plait ?

— Bien sûr, madame. »

Une des raisons pour laquelle Hortense détestait sa mère malgré l'amour qu'elle lui portait était son obstination : une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était extrêmement difficile de lui en faire changer.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Dîner (deuxième rencontre)

Les majordomes prirent leurs vestes avec une douceur et une fermeté professionnelles. Leurs pas résonnaient un peu sur le carrelage. Il faisait bon, ni trop froid ni trop chaud. Des pas nonchalant descendirent les escaliers. C'était le marquis de Sade, souriant sans bienveillance ni malveillance.

« Ah, vous voilà. Avez-vous fait bonne route ?  
— Très bonne, Votre Seigneurie, répondit Ophélie, souriant avec politesse et respect.  
— Je vous remercie humblement de votre invitation », renchérit son père.

Hortense savait que le marquis était vieux, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air ; les vampires n'avait presque jamais l'air vieux. Seuls ses cheveux gris indiquaient son âge, car aucune ride ne venait troubler la lisseur de sa peau.

« Mais c'est tout naturel, madame. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, l'apéritif sera servi dans le salon bleu. »

Puis il se tourna vers elle. Directement, elle n'aima pas sa façon de la regarder, comme un petit animal.

« Mademoiselle Hortense, n'est-ce pas ? Les enfant sont dans la bibliothèque. Voulez-vous bien qu'un serviteur vous y accompagne ? »

Hortense croisa une demi-seconde le regard de sa mère, où elle vite la menace silencieuse derrière son sourire mielleux. Elle sourit à son tour hypocritement au marquis : « Oui, je vous remercie, Votre Seigneurie. »

S'il sentit le mépris dans sa voix, il n'en montra rien car il se contenta d'appeler une servante avec un sourire. Alors qu'elle se mettait à suivre celle-ci vers un couloir, ses parents et le marquis gravissaient les escaliers en s'échangeant des banalités mortellement ennuyeuses. La servante était à peine plus vielle qu'elle, toute menue, avec des cheveux bouclés de couleur chocolat à faire pâlir de jalousie les jeunes parisiennes. C'était dommage que son visage fut si quelconque. Elles ne marchèrent pas si longtemps, seulement assez pour qu'Hortense s'ennuie et se mette à détailler tout ce qui était à sa portée, de la luxueuse décoration au bout de ses chaussures vernies qui dépassaient de ses jupons à chaque pas. L'ambiance de la demeure était étouffante, écrasante, et Hortense sut que c'était le dernier endroit où elle aurait voulu vivre, elle qui ne jurait que par la liberté et la légèreté.

Arrivées devant une immense porte, la servante toqua trois petits coups, puis ouvrit. Hortense resta ébahi : c'était la plus grande des bibliothèque qu'elle n'ait jamais vu ! Les rangées de livres semblaient s'élever à l'infini, et la pièce ne manquait pas d'échelles et de balcons pour aller chercher ceux qui touchaient les cieux. La gigantesque pièce comportait des tables, des sofa et des fauteuils sur lesquels on pouvait lire les ouvrages choisit, comme le faisait à ce moment Louis de Sade et son ami Noé. Ils avaient tous les deux tournés la tête vers elles, et les yeux du plus jeune s'illuminèrent. Il fit un grand sourire en se levant pour venir vers elle, suivit par son ami, plus agacé, même s'il ne semblait pas vouloir le montrer.

« Hortense ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis heureux que tu sois là ! »

Il se souvenait de son nom. Elle eut un demi sourire. Il était encore plus mignon que dans son souvenir. Son innocence éclairait cette demeure comme la lune dans une nuit obscure.

« J'ai surtout été obligée de venir, marmonna-t-elle, sa mauvaise humeur revenant au galop.  
— En voilà une façon de parler à ceux qui invitent », ricana le brun.

Elle haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

« Enfin au petit-fils de celui qui invite », corrigea-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Noé rit.

« En vérité c'est Louis qui a proposé de vous inviter ! »

Le regard d'Hortense passa à nouveau de Noé à Louis. Celui-ci rougit légèrement.

« N'importe quoi ! Arrête de dire des bêtises un peu, s'énerva-t-il gentillement.  
— Mais je ne dis pas de bêtises ! »

Les deux garçons avaient l'air très proche. Le spectacle qu'ils offraient était attendrissant. Le plus vieux dû sentir le regard insistant d'Hortense car il leva les yeux vers elle et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il lui fit un étrange sourire, les sourcils en accent circonflexes. Il était particulièrement beau, et même s'ils devaient avoir le même âge, aucun air enfantin ne brouillait ses traits. Hortense s'empourpra légèrement et redressa légèrement le menton en fermant les yeux.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir », dit-elle fièrement.

Le plus vieux redressa fièrement la tête, légèrement plus froid.

« Rien ne t'a obligé à accepter l'invitation.  
— On voit bien que tu ne connais pas ma mère... » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Une autre bonne toqua à la porte.

« Mademoiselle, messieurs, la table est dressée. »

Hortense suivit les garçons jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ses parents et le ducs étaient déjà installés. Hortense remarqua tout de suite que sa mère et le duc menaient la conversation, contrairement à son père qui, plus discret, se tenait en retrait.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! » s'exclama sa mère avec un grand sourire.

Elle avait cette voix aigüe qu'elle prenait pour se donner bon genre dans les réceptions. Louis lui sourit poliment : « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Hortense aurait pu le trouver charmant s'il s'était présenté de la même manière à elle, et non en la mettant la tête en bas comme un vulgaire porcelet. Noé sourit aussi, plus innocemment.

« Votre fille et vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, madame ! » dit-il.

Hortense le regarda, les yeux ronds. Son manque de bonne éducation hypocrite le rendait certes charmant, mais ce garçon aurait du mal à évoluer dans la haute société parisienne.

« Et bien... merci. Quel est votre nom ?  
— Je suis Louis de Sade, madame Duroy. Et voici Noé.  
— Ravie de vous rencontrer. Hortense m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Hortense s'empourpra d'un coup en entendant ce mensonge. Non mais... quelle image d'elle sa mère était en train de donner ? Louis lui jeta un regard en coin avec un léger haussement de sourcil. Il se moquait d'elle ? Elle le foudroya du regard.

Ils s'assirent et le repas arriva, sous des globes de bronze, poussés sur des chariots mécaniques dont les gros rouages tournaient au même rythme que les roues. Les serviteurs prirent les plats pour les apporter sur la table. Hortense fut une seconde impressionnée par ce luxe, mais se dit très vite que cela était bien normal pour un duc aussi important. Elle avait déjà entendu dire qu'il était le noble le plus proche de la couronne. Elle se tut une grande partie du repas, ne répondant que très brièvement aux questions qu'on lui posait. Elle regardait sa mère d'un regard très désapprobateur vanter ses talents - exagérés, bien évidemment.

« Hortense fait du dessin depuis qu'elle a l'âge de tenir un crayon. Depuis quelques années, elles s'est perfectionnée dans les pastels. Ses natures mortes sont époustouflantes ! C'est ce que tu préfère faire, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?  
— J'aime beaucoup les vanités, marmonna-t-elle, de façon à ce qu'on l'entende le moins possible.  
— Oui, elle est dans la période sordide de l'adolescence où l'on s'amuse à se vêtir tout de noir et dessiner la mort... »

Hortense aurait voulu crier à Louis d'arrêter de la regarder ; elle avait bien trop l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle. Et sa mère ne pouvait pas changer de sujet ? Déjà qu'elle avait honte de voir sa génitrice meubler à peu près seule la conversation...

Le dîner était long... Hortense s'ennuyait à mourir, et jouait à faire tourner la fourchette entre ses doits, observant la lumière se mouvoir sur le métal. Elle maudit plus d'une fois la curiosité excessive de sa mère.

« Les nouvelles concernant votre famille sont très rare à Paris, dit-elle après quelques verres de vin. Vous êtes des personnes très discrètes.  
— Oui. Cela fait parti de nos talents, sourit le duc.  
— J'ignorai même que vous aviez un petit-fils. J'avais entendu parlé de vos deux petites filles, Véronique et Dominique, bien sûr, mais j'avoue avoir été surprise en apprenant son existence. »

Hortense vit le visage de Louis s'assombrir légèrement, et sa mâchoire se contracter. Elle se demanda si sa mère n'était pas allée trop loin. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien qu'il ne vivait pas avec ses parents et ses sœurs, mais avec son grand-père. Cela devait le faire souffrir. Hortense était attristée pour lui.

« Ma santé fragile m'oblige à une vie à la campagne, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire un peu triste.C'est pour cela que je ne vis pas à Paris Altus. L'air y est trop pollué pour moi.  
— Oh... Je vois. J'en suis navrée, s'excusa-t-elle.  
— Ce n'est rien », dit-il.

Hortense fut admirative de la maturité et la diplomatie dont il  
faisait preuve, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute. Pourtant, quelque chose la dérangeait dans son explication, sans qu'elle ne put mettre le doigt dessus. C'était un pressentiment, quelque chose sans fond, mais qui la mettait légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

Sa mère se remit à parler, et Hortense ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'expression de Louis en fronçant les sourcils. Rien dans son visage ne trahissait de mensonge, mais elle n'en fut pas convaincue. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, et leur regard se croisèrent. Elle ne détourna pas le regard tout de suite, mais n'encra pas ses yeux de ses orbes ambrées non plus. Elle se dit qu'il cachait surement quelque chose de lourd, sans vraiment savoir d'où lui venait cette pensée. Et elle maudit cette curiosité qui lui venait de son côté maternel, qui lui soufflait de découvrir ce que c'était.

« ... je crains n'avoir des difficultés à lui trouver à nouveau un bon professeur dans cette région. Il faut malgré tout qu'elle continue ses études. »

Sans avoir écouter le début du monologue de sa mère, Hortense savait qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

« Si vous voulez, mademoiselle Hortense peut venir prendre ses cours ici, avec Louis et Noé. »

La concernée redressa la tête d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Vraiment ? s'extasia sa mère. Vous voulez dire que des professeurs viennent jusqu'ici pour donner leurs leçons.  
\- Pour certaines matière, en effet. Pour le reste, je suis moi-même leur professeur. »

Sa mère rougit, tant son émotions fut violente. Elle sourit, les yeux exorbités.

« Vous voulez dire que vous prendrez ma fille en apprentissage... ? » demanda-t-elle avec la voix un peu tremblante.

Hortense elle-même eut le cœur se mettant à battre plus fort. Beaucoup de mystères grouillaient autour de la famille de Sade, notamment autour du duc. On sait qu'il fut le premier à servir la reine des vampires, mais personne ne connaissait l'étendue de sa force. Elle devait sans doute être immense pour qu'il fut aussi respecté. C'était une chance inouïe d'être l'élève d'un puissance pareil...

« Cela même », répondit-il.

Hortense n'arriva pas à dire si c'était la terreur ou la joie qui l'étreignait alors. Surement l'ambigu mélange des deux.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Le marquis (apprentissage)

Hortense vint au manoir des de Sade dès la semaine d'après. Sa mère lui avait acheté des parchemins neufs et des plumes pour qu'elle puisse bien noter à la lettre toutes les leçons que le duc pouvait lui apporter. Cette dernière restait dubitative. Elle savait le duc assez intelligent pour éviter de divulguer ses petits secrets au grand monde, et elle se demandait si elle pourrait réellement rapporter des preuves écrites de ce qu'elle verrait. Il faudrait qu'elle se méfie, à l'avenir, de ce duc de Sade. Il paraissait dangereux, et mystérieux. Hortense frissonnait d'avance. Elle maudissait sa curiosité de la pousser à en savoir plus. Elle n'était pas assez bête pour agir sans réfléchir, mais l'idée d'être si près de secrets d'État la rendait à la fois excitée et nerveuse.

Elle partit seule, à pied, à travers les bois froids, juste après le déjeuné. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le perron, elle hésita. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et souleva la poignée pour la lâcher. Le bruit métallique fut si brusque qu'elle sursauta. Il résonna un peu, émettant une onde sonore très particulière... magique. La porte émit un cliquetis sourd, puis s'ouvrit lentement, sans un bruit. Le hall était faiblement éclairé, pour une journée. Cela était normal pour des vampires, qui supportent moins la lumière naturelle que les humains, mais c'était une atmosphère si différente de Paris ou Altus. Une aura inconnue imprégnait le lieu, et cela n'était pas pour déplaire la curieuse Hortense.

Elle s'avança d'un pas tremblant, regardant circulairement la pièce. Il n'y avait personne. Pas un domestique, pas un chat. Hortense avait comme une impression de déjà vue, repensant à sa première rencontre avec les enfants à la charge du duc. Il les avait bien éduqué, si le but de son éducation est d'apprendre à surprendre. Hortense fit volteface, le cœur battant, lorsque la porte claqua. Elle recula légèrement, le cœur palpitant, avant de se retourner. Elle eut un cri suraigu. Un visage se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien. Le duc lui souriait, visiblement satisfait de la terreur qu'il avait engendré chez elle. Elle plaqua sa main sur son cœur en reprenant son souffle.

« Bonjour, Hortense. As-tu fait bonne route ?  
— Vous m'avez fait peur...!  
— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, jubila-t-il. Allons, les enfants t'attendent en haut pour commencer la leçon. »

Elle opina fébrilement de la tête et le suivit dans l'escalier, encore tremblante. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas ainsi à chaque cours, ou elle préférait rester ignorante des grands savoirs de ce monde, curieuse ou non. Dans un salon tapissé en soie de rayure verticale bleu foncé sur bleu clair, les deux garçons attendaient, sur la banquette de style napoléonien. Le plus jeune aux cheveux blonds et à la peau mâte, Noé, lui sourit largement : « Hortense ! Je suis content que tu assiste à nos cours ! Ils sont palpitants ! Viens, assies-toi. »

Elle optempéra avec un sourie gêné, jetant un coup d'oeil à Louis. Lui-même la regardait, sans expression particulière. Ses yeux ambrés avaient les paupières lourdes, et ses longs cils noirs les bordaient avec d'autant plus de fatigue. Si elle fut troublée, elle ne montra rien et détourna son attention sur son nouveau professeur qui leur souriait, les bras dans le dos.

« Sais-tu ce qu'est la gravité, Horstense ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, déroutée.

« Euh... oui...  
— Cela tombe bien. J'apprends justement à mes petits à déjoué ce vilain tour de physique en réécrivant sa formule. Nous arrivons en fin de leçon, mais je suis sûr qu'ils d'aideront à t'exercer.  
— Vous allez... Puis-je voir ? demanda-t-elle, avant d'ajouter, gênée : S'il vous plaît...  
— Mais bien sûr ! »

Quelque chose brilla autour de lui. Elle comprit vite que ce n'était pas une auréole, mais bien des centaines de connections qui, comme des fils transparents exposés à la lumière, se mettait à scintiller. C'était une formule. La première fois qu'elle en voyait une... le temps sembla se figer, puis, rapidement, reprit et fit monter le duc au plafond. Il s'y tint debout, leur lançant un beau sourire. Hortense resta ébahie.

« Je vais apprendre à faire ça ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.  
— Entre autres. »

Il tapa dans ses mains en souriant : « Bon ! J'ai du travail, je vous laisse les enfants ! »

Hortense crut que sa mâchoire allait toucher le sol lorsqu'elle le vint tourner les talons et partir en sautillant presque, les mains derrière le dos tenant sa canne. Elle écarta les mains en cherchant le soutien des deux garçons du regard.

« Mais...? Euh...? Je...? _Quoi_ ?  
— Il fait toujours ça, répondit Louis, blasé. Il nous explique, puis il part.  
— À Paris-Altus, on dit qu'il ne travail jamais... Que fait-il pendant son « travail » ?  
— Aucune idée, répondit Noé, pensif.  
— Il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, ricana Louis.  
— Mais... Il ne m'a pas expliquer comment faire ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
— Louis va t'expliquer ! Il est très fort ! Mais je ne suis pas doué », dit Noé.

Hortense trouvait vraiment ce garçon adorable. Elle lui sourit en assurant : « Si tu as réussi à tenir accroché sur le plafond de la chapelle abandonnée, tu ne dois pas être si mauvais. »

Il me sourit à son tour. Louis souriait étrangement en disant : « Et bien, Domi a du soucis à se faire.  
— Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Louis ? demanda Noé en penchant la tête.  
— Pour rien, pour rien.  
— Qui est cette "Domi"...? » demandais-je.

Une autre enfant vivait ici ? Qui était-elle ?

« C'est ma petite sœur. Elle ne vit pas ici, mais elle vient pendant les vacances. »

Hortense hocha la tête. Elle avait remarqué que Louis était étrangement neutre en en parlant, comme s'il s'empêchait de laisser passer la moindre émotion.

« Tu la verras sûrement bientôt ! » dit le plus jeune avec enthousiasme.

Hortens lui sourit, se tourner vers Louis. Elle détourna légèrement les yeux lorsqu'elle croisa les siens. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il la mettait aussi mal-à-l'aise. Hésitante et gênée, elle lui demanda : « Donc... tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

Elle voyait du coin de l'oeil son petit rictus, qu'elle jugeait arrogant, sans même le regarder en face. Il lui expliqua une fois : commencer par sentir chaque fil de formule autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer. Seulement, au bout d'une minute, elle admit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas aussi facilement. Louis la fit recommencer plusieurs fois alors que Noé essayait lui-même en fermant trop fort les yeux.

« Je n'y arrive pas », dit Hortense au bout de deux heures, désespérée.

Louis secoua la tête en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu abandonne déjà ?  
— Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas doué. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer un monde rempli de formule invisible, soupira-t-elle.  
— Je vais te montrer. »

Il vint juste à côté d'elle et approcha sa main de celle d'Hortense, avant d'hésiter.

« Je peux ? »

Nerveuse, elle hocha la tête. Il prit sa main et l'ouvrit. Hortense se sentait troublée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts physique, encore moins avec des garçons. Il glissa lui-même sa main ouvert derrière celle d'Hortense. Elle était plus grande de presque une phalange. Hortense tourna l'oeil vers le visage de Louis. Il avait les sourcils légèrement foncés, l'air dur, le regard droit devant lui.

« Reste concentrée », ordonna-t-il sans lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

Elle sursauta légèrement et se retourna, honteuse. Il avait tendu leur main collée l'une à l'autre devant aux, le bras complètement droit.

« Suis bien mon mouvement en te concentrant sur la formule. »

Il déplaça sa main vers la gauche avant de faire un long mouvement de gauche à droite, tout en gardant le bras tendu et la main perpendiculaire à ce dernier. Hortense écarquilla les yeux en voyant des petites fibres de formule grésiller un peu après le passage de leur main, s'éteignant une seconde après. Suite à cette démonstration, Louis décolla sa main de celle de sa nouvelle camarade et s'éloigna. Hortense eut un peu froid, mais ne montra rien.

« Comment tu as réussi à faire ça ?  
— L'entraînement, répondit-il.  
— C'est facile ?  
— Ça dépend des gens. Pour moi, oui.  
— C'est injuste ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Louis eut un maigre sourire.

« Certaines personnes sont plus liées aux formules que d'autres », répondit-il juste.

 _Aah_ _, Louis... Tu ne savais pas encore à ce moment à quel point ta remarque était malheureusement véridique._

 _Et, malheureusement, moi non plus._


	8. Chapitre 6 : L'hiver (neige)

« Regardez ! Il neige ! » s'exclama Noé en se précipitant vers la fenêtre.

Le plus jeune avait l'air aux anges. Un large sourire étirait ses joues rondes et sa peau caramel était teintée de rose. Hortense sourit en fermant son livre. Elle le posa sur la banquette en velours rouge qui accrochait un peu la peau et faisait un bruit d'électricité lorsque les vêtements s'en détachaient. Elle le rejoignit à la fenêtre et appuya son front contre la vitre gelé pour mieux percevoir les légères billes blanches voleter au dessus du parc et de la forêt. Essayant de faire le point sur tous les flocons, l'adolescente fut prise d'un amusant vertige. C'était un spectacle d'une beauté simple et rare, presque irréelle.

Il était vrai que décembre battait son plein, et que Noël approchait à grands pas. Les journées étaient courtes, pourtant Hortense passait de plus en plus d'heure au manoir du marquis, s'habituant peu à peu à cette routine. Sans pouvoir encore les appeler amis, elle entretenait avec les deux garçons des relations plutôt plaisante, bien que Louis l'agaçât encore un peu sans qu'elle n'en sut la raison. Elle était tout aussi énervée par ce quelque chose qu'elle était incapable d'interpréter, cette sensation la rendant fébrile qui lui était inconnue.

« Il neigeait déjà l'année dernière, rappela justement ce dernier d'une voix blasée, sans lever les yeux de son manuscrit.

— Pff, tu es tellement... commença Hortense d'une voix mi-agacé mi-amusée, sans finir sa phrase. Profite un petit peu : cela n'arrive pas souvent dans une vie. »

Louis leva ses yeux ambrés vers elle. Comme d'habitude, elle ne put pas soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes et promena ses propres prunelles partout dans la pièce avec un air de faux naturel.

« Je n'aime pas la neige, dit-il.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Noé avec la candeur d'un jeune enfant.

— C'est froid, on ne peut pas se déplacer correctement...

— Mais... et les batailles de boules de neiges avec les autres ? demanda le garçon, hébété.

— Justement : les boules de neiges glacent les doigts et font mal.

— Je trouve que c'est un moment magique, contredit Hortense avec un petit sourire. Une des seules bonnes raisons d'aimer la neige, avec sa beauté. Même si on a mal partout et qu'on est gelé jusqu'aux os, cela reste franchement amusant, lorsqu'on se trouve avec des personnes qu'on apprécie. »

Louis la regarda en levant un sourcil, avant d'hausser les épaules : « Je préfère rester lire à l'intérieur. »

Noé sourit largement à Hortense, les yeux pétillants : « Quand il neige, ça veut dire qu'il est bientôt Noël ! Et que Domi va venir !

— Domi, hein ? La petite sœur de Louis, se rappela la jeune fille. J'aimerais bien la voir. N'est-elle pas aussi pénible que son frère ?

— Moi, _pénible_ ? » répéta Louis avec un petit sourire amusé.

Hortense sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. Elle l'avait fait rire ? Sans perdre sa superbe, elle répondit avec elle-même un sourire en coin : « Parfaitement. Il n'y a que les personne particulièrement agaçantes qui n'aiment pas la neige. »

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son livre en croisant les jambes, sans perdre son sourire, concluant : « Dans ce cas, oui : je suis pénible. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Domi adore la neige, tant qu'elle peut s'y amuser avec Noé. »

Selon les sous-entendus de l'adolescent, Dominique devait vraiment être très éprise de Noé. Cela pouvait s'avérer drôle.

* * *

Hortense avançait sur le chemin boisé qui menait au manoir du duc de Sade, les mains dans les poches, la tête rentrée dans son col en fourrure. Tout en marchant, elle crachait de la fumée à chaque souffle, qui lui brûlaient la trachée, et jetait des coups d'oeil mauvais aux nuages gris qui voilaient lourdement le ciel. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais elle avait fini par donner raison à Louis : la neige était réellement pénible. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu quitter sa couette chaude et moelleuse. L'air glacé passait par chaque orifice de ses vêtements pour venir se glisser contre sa peau et lui faire claquer les dents. Pourtant, elle s'était levé, ce vendredi matin, simplement pour passer la journée chez les de Sade. Hortense aurait aimé encore prétendre que ce n'était que pour respecter son engagement auprès du duc ; mais la vérité était que cela faisait bien une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas eu cours de quoi que ce soit. Elle ne l'aurait admit pour rien au monde, mais elle s'y rendait simplement pour jouir de la compagnie de ses deux camarades.

Quand Hortense frappa à la lourde porte d'entrée, elle comprit que quelque chose avait changé. L'ambiance était légèrement différente, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire pourquoi. On lui ouvrit, elle entra et donna son énorme manteau. Elle eut un peu froid, dans le hall vide, mais savait que la chaleur d'un feu l'attendait dans un salon ou la bibliothèque. Le majordome lui indiqua : « Monsieur le marquis est dans son bureau. Monsieur Louis se trouve dans le salon rouge, si vous voulez le rejoindre. »

Hortense fut d'abord étonnée que le domestique ne nomme pas Noé comme il le faisait usuellement, mais pensa que c'était simplement une légère négligence de sa part. Connaissant maintenant chaque pièce de la grande demeure, elle monta sans hésitation rejoindre Louis. Elle eut la surprise de le trouver seul, en train de lire face à la cheminée. Il leva la tête en l'entendant entrer et parut aussi étonné qu'elle.

« Où... où est Noé ? bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Dehors, avec Domi, répondit-il. Je pensais que tu les aurais rejoint.

\- Domi ? Elle est arrivée ?

\- Hier soir. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non... »

Il y eut un silence gênant, avant que Louis ne dise : « Tu peux aller les rejoindre, ils ne doivent pas être très loin. »

Hortense ne bougea pas. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de replonger dans l'air glacé de décembre, et elle rêvait de s'asseoir et de prendre un livre ou, peut-être même de faire la conversation à l'arrogant Louis de Sade ; cependant, elle savait parfaitement que son orgueil en serrait blessé si jamais elle choisissait cette option, car l'adolescent se moquerait d'elle, qui protégeait si bien le froid et la neige. Elle était bloquée. Comme si Louis avait compris son dilemme, il eut un sourire en coin en proposant : « ... Ou tu peux simplement prendre un fauteuil. »

Elle fut immensément soulagé de n'avoir pas entendu de moquerie méprisante dans sa voix, et tira un siège près du feu, avant d'aller choisir un recueil de poème dans la petite bibliothèque du salon rouge. Elle prit place et sentit la chaleur des flammes agréablement détendre ses muscles. Elle lança un regard plein de dédain au garçon, qui lui souriait simplement avec amusement, afin de récupérer un petit peu de fierté. Il s'en suivit un long silence, où Hortense relisait en boucle les premières phrases du poème sans en comprendre le sens. Elle était mal-à-l'aise au plus haut point, n'entendant que le crépitement du feu et la respiration de Louis, à un mètre d'elle. Ce fut lui qui brisa en premier le silence : « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Hortense leva les yeux vers lui en haussant les sourcils. _Il essaye de faire la conversation ?_ Elle s'empourpra légèrement et bégaya : « Hum... Lord Byron...

\- Ah... Ce sont de beaux poèmes.

\- Oui », mentit Hortense, qui n'en avait pas fini un seul.

Le silence retomba comme du plomb. La jeune fille sentait son cœur battre beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine, et son estomac était tout brouillé. Le malaise s'était intensifié par ce dialogue, mais elle se sentait étrangement heureuse d'avoir échanger ces banalités avec Louis. Elle se demandait pourquoi quelques pauvres mots pouvait la mettre tant en joie, et vérifia son hypothèse en demandant à son tour : « Et toi, que lis-tu ?

\- Des nouvelles de Maupassant.

\- Oh, je déteste Maupassant, se renfrogna Hortense.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en souriant et haussant les sourcils. Ce sont des textes superbes.

\- C'est très bien rédigé, ce n'est pas le problème. Je déteste Maupassant car cet auteur est vraiment... pessimiste... Tous les personnages sont négatifs : ils sont vaniteux, désagréables, fourbes, ou stupides ! Quand je le lis, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer tant l'espoir n'existe pas dans ses écrits ! Certains réussissent, certes, mais le bonheur semble juste... banni de son esprit. »

Comme Hortense se rendait compte de s'être trop emporté par le mépris que lui inspirait cet auteur, elle sentit ses joues brûler. Louis n'avait pas perdu son sourire, cependant il ne semblait plus aussi joyeux. Il rit légèrement : « Quelle analyse... je suis impressionné. Enfin... tout tes arguments ne me le font aimer que plus encore. »

Son sourire était légèrement douloureux, et il retourna les yeux vers sa nouvelle. Le malaise s'était volatilisé. Hortense, un peu sonnée par la réponse de l'adolescent, s'apprêta à répondre quand elle fut coupée par deux enfants qui entraient dans la pièce en courant et gloussant. C'était Noé, ainsi qu'une fille très mignonne aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux ambrés. Hortense comprit aussitôt que c'était Dominique, la sœur de Louis : ils se ressemblaient comme des jumeaux, à un, deux ou trois ans près.

La fille était timide et n'arrêtait pas de rougir lorsqu'elles furent présentées avec zèle par Noé. Hortense aurait voulu s'intéresser à elle dès leur rencontre, mais elle en fut incapable, car une seule image tournait dans son esprit, qu'elle sut gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

C'était celle du sourire torturé qu'avait eu Louis en lui répondant.


	9. Chapitre 7 : Passé (archiviste)

« Noé, lis dans le passé d'Hortense ! » proposa Dominique dans une exclamation, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Hortense se renfornia légèrement. Elle commença : « Je ne suis pas sûre que...  
\- Allez ! Tu vas voir, c'est incroyable ! » insista Dominique.

Louis pouffa discrètement avec nonchalance : « Mais c'est que tu ne prends même plus la peine de le cacher. »

Dominique vira au cramoisie en jetant un regard affolé à son frère, alors que Noé abordait un visage interrogateur. Hortense ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré les yeux pleins de reproches qu'elle aurait voulu lancer à Louis.

Les quatre étaient couchés en cercle sur les deux matelas doubles qu'ils avaient installés à même le sol, leurs visages vers le centre, autour d'une bougie électrique. Le reste de la chambre de Louis, dans laquelle ils avaient fait campement, était plongée dans une obscurité épaisse et mystérieuse. Suite à la proposition de Noé, Hortense était restée dormir chez les de Sade ce vingt-sept décembre. Elle avait dû subir les clins d'oeil douteux de son père et les incitations de sa mère en essayant de ne pas rougir, ce qui s'était révélé impossible. Ses parents devenaient de plus en plus gênants. L'un pensait qu'elle était amoureuse du fils de Sade, l'autre aimerait qu'elle finisse par se marier avec lui afin de monter dans la société. _Elle_ , amoureuse de Louis ? Absurde. Se marier avec lui ? Encore pire.

Dominique revint à la charge avec un nouveau sourire, plus gêné.

« Allez, Hortense. On l'a tous fait, ici présents. C'est comme un pacte du sang. »

Hortense se sentit profondément touchée par cette remarque. Elle était assez proche d'eux pour faire partie de ce pacte ? Hésitante, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Louis, qui n'avait pas d'expression particulière derrière son sourire, puis à Noé, qui attendait sa réponse avec son habituel air naïf. Elle soupira, attendrie, puis tendit son bras : « D'accord...  
\- Je peux vraiment boire ton sang ? » demanda Noé.

Elle hocha la tête. Il saisit sa main et conduisit son bras à sa bouche. Il la mordit dans le poignet. Elle serra les dents et se crispa de douleur quand les crocs transpersèrent sa chaire. Puis elle sentit la langue de l'enfant glisser sur sa peau et la douleur s'estompa doucement. Il pompa une première goulée de sang. Hortense eut l'impression que son esprit était tiré par le courant de son inspiration.

Noé commença à voir les images défiler devant ses yeux, dans un ordre inversé à celui des événements vécus, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, comme une machine grinçante. Le père et la mère d'Hortense dansaient une valse. Le père d'Hortense lui tendant un paquet. Dominique qui lui souriait. Louis dans un fauteuil en train de lui parler. Louis qui lisait. Louis qui lui montrait comment s'y prendre avec une formule. Louis à table. Louis dans son costume de pirate. La mère d'Hortense assise dans une automobile. Le père d'Hortense qui revenait vers lui, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres. La mère d'Hortense qui le poussait hors de l'appartement, paniquée. Un homme en robe noire étalé sur la moquette brune, un trou béant dans le ventre. L'homme en noir se faisant transpercer par le bras de la mère d'Hortense. L'homme en noir qui les suivait dans la rue. L'homme noir qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, debout à côté d'un lampadaire. Noé ouvrit la bouche et arrêta de boire le sang de son amie, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il avait vu. La mère d'Hortense avait tué quelqu'un ? Était-ce pour cela qu'ils étaient venu habiter ici ?

Voyant son trouble, Hortense, la tête tournant à cause du sang en moins, fit un sourire gêné.

« Oui, ce n'est pas glorieux », dit-elle tristement.

Dominique et Louis avaient des visages dubitatifs face à cet échange silencieux.

« Hortense... » commença Noé.

Puis il baissa les yeux. Quand il les releva, tous les doutes qu'il avait avaient disparus de son expression. Il souriait.

« Il y a beaucoup de fois Louis dans tes souvenirs ! »

Hortense sentit ses joues brûler alors que Louis, à côté d'elle, la regardait avec insistance. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas répondre à son regard, afin qu'il ne perce rien de son malaise.

« Bon ! Je suis fatiguée ! Bonne nuit ! » dit-elle en enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller.

Elle ne bougea plus, faisant la morte. Mais elle ne dormit pas. Une heure après, elle entendit les trois autres se souhaiter bonne nuit. Noé ronflotta moins d'une minute plus tard. Elle entendit la respiration des deux autres ralentir en un peu plus de temps. Elle attendit encore un peu, avant de se tourner sur le dos, cherchant le plafond des yeux. On chuchota dans l'obscurité.

« Hortense. »

Elle se retourna d'un coup vers Louis. Elle ne voyait pas son visage dans l'obscurité, mais lui devinait un sourire en coin. Le sang lui monta au visage, et elle bénit l'obscurité.

« Je savais que tu ne dormais pas.  
\- Tu as fait semblant de dormir, toi aussi, remarqua-t-elle dans un souffle.  
\- Oui. »

Elle se tut. Que devait-elle dire maintenant ? Ce fut Louis qui prit les devant : « Qu'est-ce que Noé a vu toute à l'heure ? »

Hortense se tendit. Elle redoutait cette question. Elle hésita, mais elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle avait confiance en Louis, presque malgré elle. Elle soupira : « Mon passé.  
\- Je me doute. »

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'elle ne raconte : « Tout ça a commencé en août, deux mois et demi avant qu'on arrive ici. On se faisait suivre... dans la rue, et on nous observait même chez nous... par des chasseurs. Tu sais qui ils sont ?  
\- Non...  
\- Des prêtres pensant que les vampires sont les enfants du démon, les tuant sans pitier. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils nous ont repérés et espionnés. Quand ils ont eu la confirmation sur notre nature, ils sont passé à l'attaque. Enfin, un extrémiste. Ma mère l'a tué. Nous sommes tout de suite parti avec le minimum, pour Altus. Là-bas, mon père a rencontré le marquis qui nous a invité à habiter ici le temps que cette affaire se tasse. »

Louis était resté silencieux tout le long du récit, mais attentif.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes arrivé aussi précipitamment... et dans cette maison que personne ne voulait avoir. »

Hortense l'avait oublié, mais elle s'était promis de faire des recherches à propos de l'ancien « maudit » propriétaire. Louis venait de le lui rappeler.

Il sourit.

« D'une certaine manière, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés sans cet événement. »

Hortense rougit, mais sourit à son tour.

« C'est vrai. On peut parfois trouver du bon dans le malheur », rit-elle légèrement.

Louis ne riait pas, mais elle savait qu'il souriait. Il souffla : « Oui, tu as raison... »

* * *

 _Maudit... maudit... maudit_... Par quoi devait-elle commencer à chercher ? Hortense épluchait tous les titres de livre de la bibliothèque du marquis, sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Elle souffla avec déception. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi simple, mais venait de voir son maigre espoir réduit à néant. _Maudit, maudit..._ Rien. Absolument aucun livre sur ce sujet. Hortense en était horriblement frustrée. C'était elle qui était maudite !

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » demanda Louis en venant vers la bibliothèque, un sourcil haussé.

Hortense sursauta et se tourna vers lui, l'air le plus suspect qu'on pouvait trouver à quelqu'un.

« Non, rien ! Je regardais juste...  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui, oui... »

Elle se demanda une seconde pourquoi elle cachait ses recherches à son ami, avant de se résigner.

« Dis, Louis... est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des maudits ? »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils : « Comme dans le conte de Vanitas ?  
\- Hum... je ne sais pas vraiment...  
\- Pourquoi cherches-tu cela ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... ça m'intrigue... C'est un tabou, et personne ne veut m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit...  
\- Notre chère bonne société a tendance à mettre trop d'entraves à nos mots, soupira-t-il. Et pour les maudits... les seuls dont j'ai entendu parler sont dans ce conte, que tu dois connaître : des vampires...  
\- ... qui sont transformés en monstre par le livre de Vanitas lors des lunes bleus, je sais. Mais ça ne m'apprend rien, concrètement.  
\- Il faudra t'en contenter » sourit-il en haussant les épaules.

Mais Hortense était bien trop curieuse pour se satisfaire de cette maigre réponses, tirée d'une légende absurde. Et elle découvrirait ce qu'étaient les maudits, peu importe le moyen qu'elle devrait utiliser pour assouvir sa soif de savoir.


	10. Chapitre 8 : Enquête (bonne)

« Isabelle... »

La domestique se redressa à l'entente de la voix de sa jeune maîtresse. L'adolescente était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, en robe de chambre, traçant des formes abstraite sur la buée des vitres de son doigts chaud. Elle ne la regardait pas et fronçait les sourcils comme lorsqu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Isabelle sourit légèrement. Elle aurait aimé être aussi intelligente que sa jeune maîtresse. Si Dieu l'avait bien voulu, elle aurait sûrement réussi à devenir autre chose que bonne pour une famille en fuite. Mais elle s'en accomodait : sa jeune maîtresse était douce et gentille, sa maîtresse, généreuse et compréhensive, et les sentiments qu'elle portait à son maître l'empêchait de vouloir partir.

« Oui, mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-elle en posant son torchon mouillé.

L'adolescente tourna le visage vers elle. Elle était jolie, malgré son âge qui lui donnait des complexes absurdes. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient longs, lisses et fins. Ils tombaient dans son dos avec grâce. Son petit nez faisait ressortir ses grands yeux brun rougeâtre. Sa peau était si blanche et si douce qu'elle paraissait nacrée. Isabelle aurait aimé être aussi mignonne. Peut-être que monsieur aurait posé ses yeux sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un maudit ? » demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

Isabelle se tendit. La curiosité excessive était un défaut que partageaient madame Ophélie et sa fille. La bonne avait déjà eu cette discution et elle ne voulait absolument pas en parler à nouveau. Elle en avait des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser. Lorsqu'elle était jeune fille, son propre oncle avait essayé de la dévorer... il s'était transformé en une chose horrible, avec une bouche immense aux dents comme des poignard, avec des griffes aussi grandes que des mains et aussi tranchantes que des limes. Son corps était devenu maigre et laid, aux os pointus et aux articulations saillantes. À son âge encore, Isabelle en faisait des cauchemars. Elle avait été sauvée de justesse par ce jeune vampire qui l'avait ensuite pris à son service, mais avait gardé des profondes cicatrices physiques et psychologiques. Les larmes montant à ses yeux, elle supplia : « Mademoiselle, s'il-vous-plait... Je ne peux pas en parler... »

Mademoiselle eut l'air perdue. Elle ne comprenait sans doute pas pourquoi Isabelle était sûr le point de pleurer. Elle rassura d'une voix douce et paniquée : « Ce n'est pas grave... tant pis... Ne vous inquiétez pas, Isabelle... »

La bonne hocha la tête, empêcha un sanglot et s'excusa. Elle partit ensuite à pas rapide pour sa chambre - la plus étroite, froide et humide de la maison. Elle fondit en sanglots. On toqua à sa porte.

« Isabelle ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-on de l'autre côté du battant.

C'était Monsieur. Isabelle étouffa ses pleurs, bien que continuant à hoqueter. Elle ne voulait pas qu' _il_ la voit dans un état aussi pathétique.

« Oui !... Je... tout va bien !... répondit-elle, la voix cassé et coupée de remous.  
\- Vous êtes visible ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui... »

Il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Comme chaque jour, Isabelle resta un instant ébahi par sa splendeur. C'était un homme robuste, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux maintenant poivre-et-sel et aux yeux verts. Il s'approcha d'elle et puis lui toucha l'épaule, inquiet : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Isabelle lui sauta presque dessus en sanglotant à nouveau. Il se crispa un instant puis posa une main dans son dos, tapotant pour la rassurer. L'odeur de son sang était si envoûtante...

« Mon... mon oncle... » pleurait-elle, incapable d'articuler une phrase.

Thomas Duroy comprit pourquoi sa domestique était dans cet état. Il se souvenait du jour où il l'avait sauvée par hasard de cette attaque dans les ruelles de Paris, lorsqu'Hortense était encore un bébé. Puisqu'il avait pris le maudit par surprise, ça n'avait pas été si dur de l'éliminer. C'était la première fois que Thomas tuait quelqu'un. S'il en avait été choqué, ce n'était rien à côté de cette inconnue qu'il avait engagé, pris de pitié.

Il finit par se détacher de sa bonne, lui souriant et l'attrapant par les épaules : « Reposez-vous et remettez-vous de vos émotions, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, souriant faiblement à son tour. Son maître était si gentil avec elle. Il lui fit une caresse sur la tête, comme pour rassurer un petit animal apeuré, puis sortit de la pièce. Isabelle sourit en rougissant légèrement, fixant la porte qu'il avait fermé et caressant à son tour là où sa main était passée.

* * *

« Papa ? »

Il leva les yeux de son livre. Hortense s'installa sur le fauteuil d'en face tout en se penchant légèrement en avant pour ne pas parler trop fort. Elle lui annonça : « Je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important. »

Il posa son roman, s'accouda et se pencha à son tour. Ses yeux vert en amandes brillaient d'une lueur de malice. Sur le ton de la confidence, il demanda : « C'est à propos du jeune de Sade ? »

Hortense mit une seconde à comprendre son sous-entendu, puis rougit comme une pivoine. Elle cria : « Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Louis !  
\- Oh, tu l'appelle par son prénom comme ça ? C'est si mignon, sourit-il niaisement.  
\- Papa ! gronda-t-elle. J'ai à te parler sérieusement !  
\- Alors vas-y. Je t'écoute », rit-il.

Il n'avait pas l'air de la prendre au sérieux. D'ailleurs, son père ne prenait pas grand chose au sérieux. Il hochait la tête bêtement, un sourire navet aux lèvres. Agacée, Hortense répéta pour la deuxième fois de la journée : « Qu'est-ce qu'un maudit ? »

Son père ne comprit la question qu'au bout de quelques secondes, puisqu'il continuait de secouer sa figure de haut en bas, avant de ralentir son mouvement. Son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Plait-il ?... » demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Hortense ne comprenait pas pourquoi son géniteur avait cette réaction. C'était son dernier informateur, sa source sûre, son pilier à la langue bien pendue. Celui qui riait de tout les tabous. Mais cette fois-là, il ne riait pas. Il semblait avoir peur. Il se leva d'un coup.

« Qui t'as parlé de ça ? En quoi est-ce important ? Il se passe quelque chose ?  
\- N... non. Ce n'était que de la curiosité... répondit Hortense, perdue.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Ne me dis pas que tu as rencontré un maudit !  
\- Non ! »

Il sembla soulagé. Hortense était prise d'un malaise terrible et inexplicable, comme un pressentiment fatidique. Il devait pas suspecter ses amis... il ne devait pas... Louis... Le ventre de l'adolescente se tordit et un violent mal de crâne la frappa de plein fouet. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? Il n'était pas... pas... Son père se rassit. Elle se leva.

« Alors ?  
\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.  
\- Pourquoi ? Des gens se font tuer pour cela !  
\- C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi », souffla son père en se massant l'arrête du nez.

Hortense eut un mouvement de recul, surprise par la violence de ces simples mots. Sans rien dire de plus, elle fit volte-face, sortit du salon et monta dans sa chambre.

Que faisait ces vampires, ces « maudits », pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Ce n'était tout de même pas un vampire de la lune bleue qui se vengeait du rejet des autres, comme dans le conte de Vanitas ? Cela ne pouvait pas être si simple ! Hortense refusait de croire à ces histoires pour enfants.

* * *

Louis était droit, face aux vitres fermées. Ses cheveux noirs tombait légèrement sur ses yeux sans lueurs. Il regardait Hortense s'éloigner du manoir par la route qui traversait la forêt dénudée par le froid. Ses longs cheveux sombres se balançaient lentement au gré de ses pas. Sa botte butta contre un caillou et elle trébucha. Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour crier contre la pierre. Louis sourit légèrement mais ses sourcils se tordaient avec souffrance. Il effleura le verre glacé du bout des doigts, comme s'il pouvait la toucher de là où il était. Comme s'il pouvait sentir la saveur de son sang du bord des narines.

Hortense. Ne soit pas si curieuse. Arrête tes recherches. Soit insouciante, innocente.

Il y a en ce monde des choses qu'il faut ignorer pour être heureux.

Louis ignorait ce qu'était clairement un maudit, mais il avait deviné l'horreur que camouflait ce simple conte enfantin. Elle était encore une naïve enfant. Elle ignorait ce que c'était que souffrir. Un jour elle saurait tout, elle comprendrait la terrible et cruelle vérité concernant le malheur qui frappait les vampires. Après cela, elle continuerait à parler, sourire, rire, apprendre, respirer, voir, jouer, lire, dormir, entendre, crier, embrasser… vivre, enfin. Pourtant, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

L'étincelle de joie pure qui eut brillé dans son regard d'enfant se serait totalement éteinte.

Comme dans celui de Louis.

* * *

Déterminée cette fois, Hortense serra d'un coup sec le noeud qui entourait sa taille. L'épais tissu de la robe se colla un peu plus contre son sous-vêtement. Une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard, alimentée par le chapeau qui cachait son front.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne : elle découvrirait tout des maudits, c'était une de ses dernières cartes. Ces dernières semaines avaient été pauvres en découvertes, bien qu'elle ait lu tant de fois le conte de Vanitas qu'elle était à présent capable de le réciter par cœur. De son côté, Louis fouillait la bibliothèque de fond en combles. Malheureusement, ces tentatives étaient restées stériles.

C'était dans le but de les aider qu'Hortense poussa brutalement la porte de la librairie du village, les sourcils noués. Elle se planta sur le seuil, les jambes à demi écartées. Ses yeux flamboyants jaugèrent les rangées de livres en se demandant par quoi elle devait attaquer.

Le vampire qui tenait la boutique vint vers elle avec un sourire de grand-père derrière son épaisse moustache blanche.

« Bonjour, Hortense. Tu viens pour le courrier de tes parents, je me trompe ?  
\- Entre autre. »

Il ne se laissa pas affaiblir par son ton peu avenant, et alla ouvrir la commode dans laquelle il gardait les lettres des habitants. Il n'y avait pas de bureau de poste dans cette forêt perdue.

« Tiens, voilà pour toi. Est-ce que je peux t'aider pour autre chose ? »

Hortense resta de marbre un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Concluant qu'elle ne trouverait sans doute pas seule, elle décida de mettre le vieillard dans la confiance.

« J'aimerai trouver un livre qui parle des vampires maudits.  
\- Le conte de Vanitas, tu veux dire ?  
\- Non ! Des _vrais_ maudits ! Ceux qu'on condamne à mort. »

Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Je veux comprendre, et personne ne m'explique ! Qu'est-ce que sont les maudits, au juste ? »

Le sourire du vieil homme s'effaça pour prendre un air inquiété. Hortense le coupa avant qu'il ne proteste : « Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous défiler vous aussi ! Je veux savoir, et je veux savoir _maintenant_ !  
\- Je n'allais pas refuser... Chacun a le droit de savoir ce qu'il veut découvrir, on ne peut pas mettre d'entraves à la connaissance... Seulement... »

Le libraire avança jusqu'à une des étagères pleines à craquer et laissa glisser son doigt frippé sur les reliures de tissu. Après ce qui sembla une éternité à l'adolescente, il tira un épais manuscrit et lui tendit.

« Tout ce que le public en sait se trouve là-dedans. »

Elle attrapa la couverture rouge. Ses yeux découvrirent d'eux-mêmes les caractères dorés qui frappaient son centre.

 _Maladies et Soins depuis Babel — Livre_ _II_ _._

Ses petits doigts s'activèrent pour tourner le papier bible jusqu'à la table des matières. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour trouver la planche informant à propos des vampires maudits.

 _Maudit_ _[ .]_

 _Symptômes : isolement, changements d'habitudes et de comportements, agressivité inhabituelle, désir de sang, transformations physiques (changeante selon chaque cas)_  
 _Cause : Inconnue_  
 _Remède : Inconnu_  
 _Danger :_ _XXX_ _(à éliminer sur le champ lorsqu'un cas se déclare)_

Hortense tourna la page ; il n'y avait rien d'autre à leur sujet. Elle resta abasourdie par ce manque d'information.

« C'est tout ce qu'on sait ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- En effet. »

Elle referma le livre, serrant les dents.

« Ce n'est pas croyable !  
\- Et pourtant... Il semblerait que certains nobles finances des études à leur propos, mais rien n'est révélé au grand public, malheureusement. »

Le vieil homme soupira piteusement.

« Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que je peux te donner, ma petite. »

Il se tut un instant, avant de reprendre : « Il parait que le duc de Sade fait parti des nobles qui s'intéressent de près au sujet... mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'une rumeur. »

Hortense bondit sur ses pieds.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, monsieur ! Je vous en donnerais des nouvelles, lorsque j'en saurais plus ! »

Elle lui rendit son livre de médecine, prit les lettres et entreprit de rentrer chez elle.

Inspectant le courrier avec curiosité, elle remarqua bien vite que l'un des parchemins était joliment inscrit à son nom, à l'encre mauve. Surprise, elle retourna l'enveloppe.

C'était Eléonore qui lui écrivait.


End file.
